1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water leak detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A long standing problem in the area of containers, particularly hot water tanks, is that if a leak or break were to occur in the tank, no practical means or methods exist for terminating the water input to the tank unless one is physically present at the time the leak initiates. An extended period of leakage may cause substantial damage to carpeting and flooring as well as ceilings, walls and furniture especially if the leak should occur on an upper floor of a multistory structure. Every year millions of dollars are lost in property damages and lost revenue to businesses due to hot water tank leaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,533, issued to T. H. Collins discloses an automatic water cut off water heaters that is a mechanical device that is not designed to sense a leak which occurs at the lateral sides or top of the hot water tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,857, issued to Lancia et al., discloses a probe-type liquid detector that has a limited area of sensor sensitivity. It utilizes a probe-type sensor that must rely on the water leakage from the hot water tank to flow where the sensor is place. The detector also has a test operation mode that will test the audible alarm of the detector but does not test the sensor circuitry of the detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,686, issued to Tom, discloses a water detection device with a combined extended probe liquid detection and shut-off system. A solenoid-type shut-off valve is utilized which is unsuitable for long term, unattended applications due to substantial electrical current drain required. The extended probe requires a slow, steady stream of water to activate the alarm. The probe will not detect small drops of surface water, often an early warning of a hot water tank leak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,662, issued to Moody, discloses a hot water heater failure protection device with solenoid that senses accumulation of moisture or liquid below the tank, that is, in the so-called drip pan. The device utilizes a ground fault interrupter circuit which for its operation requires that the hot water failure system be continuously powered by a 110 volt alternating current. Accordingly the system presents a potential safety hazard and requires considerable cost in operating power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,650, issued to Hoiberg, discloses the use of an elongated filament like sensor that is placed around the base of the hot water tank. This type of sensor is susceptible to dirt and dust which can impede the sensitivity. The system must also be turned off when cleaning the area where the sensor is located which requires remembering to turn the unit back on again.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,605, issued to Dowling et al., discloses a fluid vessel overflow system that is powered by an external electrical power source and utilizes a solenoid-type valve which will not function in the event of a power failure. The system does not provide an audible alarm or a visual alarm to notify the owner that water is leaking from the vessel. Since the solenoid is only actuated during a leak, deposits that can accumulate in pipes and valves over a period of time may impede the actuation of the solenoid-type valve and the stepdown transformer may not provide the electrical current required to overcome the impedance that deposits can cause.
A system that automatically detects leaks, activates an alarm in the building or at some other location and shuts off the water supply to the leaking hot water tank is not found in prior art.